


Just breathe..

by TheTeapotOfFandoms666



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Gen, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeapotOfFandoms666/pseuds/TheTeapotOfFandoms666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 11th doctor helps the reader through a panic attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just breathe..

The Doctor had shoved you into a near by room before you could say no and beg for him to let you fight against him, for they where fighting the Dalek’s. You heard the sound of the sonic screwdriver shut the metal door, as he shouted through the door.

“ Y/N, I’ll be fine, just sit tight for a while! I’ll be back before you can say, Geronimo!! 

You heard the sound of the screwdriver quickly fade away as you heard The Doctor run as well, making the Dalek’s forget about you, rolling after him. After and hour of you glancing at your watch, you clutched the T.A.R.D.I.S. key that was around your neck. You then felt your heart quicken then started to beat in different rhythms. Your eye’s got wide as you felt your self starting to shake. 

“ No, No!! Not now, please oh god not now.” 

You shouted at your own mind as you started to get the tunnel vision that blacked out some of your eyesight, while your heart seemed to have lost control of it’s self when it came to it’s beating of your heart. You stood up slowly to try and calm yourself down, but your mind got the best of you, you where scared and slid back down, hugging your knees to your chest. 

“ Oh Doctor, please be alive, I can’t do this without you! Please, to any god, Goddess, even alien that can hear me, just something or one, please tell me he is alive! I need him.. I can’t do this on my own, I can’t be alone again.”

At this point you felt your body about to pass out, you blinked slowly. Everything thing seemed to be going slowly and your vision was getting darker, you body was feeling numb. Everything was going in slow motion as you hear the sound of the sonic screwdriver, un-bolt the door.

“ Y/N, I sent them away and- Oh God!! Y/N!”

The Doctor ran over to you, carefully pulling you close to him, and the feel of his light brown jacket and the color of his bowtie was the only thing that seemed to keep you awake. The Doctor was getting watery eyed as he rocked you both back and forth. He knew you had panic attacks, but he never saw it come to this level before, at lest not before you become his companion. 11 placed soft kisses upon the top of your h/c, as he talked softly about all the good times you two had together, about how they way he loved when you smiled or laughed, even some of the times he made a fool of himself just to make you feel better. After an hour you had finally come back to your normal self, just very tired. The Doctor picked you up and helped you back to the T.A.R.D.I. S. Once you got back there, he made you calming tea and wrapped a blanket around you. He then sat next to you and gently rubbed small circles on your back. 

“ Y/N, everything will be ok, I promise to never leave you like that again, and I just didn’t want you to get hurt. I know that this mental illness gets the best of you.. But you are a beautiful, brave and strong person. “

You turned and faced him, smiling weakly but meaning it. You then thanked him as you asked him to read to you just so that you could calm down a bit more, he happily accept. He pulled out your favorite book then moved closer to you; you rested your head onto his shoulder, to which he gently rested his head against yours. His soft, brown hair gently draped over yours. You smiled to yourself as you heard the calming voice of The Doctor Read to you. What made you feel even better was the fact that even in your darkest hours, you had him to help bring you back to the light.


End file.
